Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Preguntas y Respuestas: Parte 2
Candy: Hoy pensé que les iba a mostrar más preguntas, aunque no me llegaron muchas (poder de la promoción vs justicia). Pero bueno, voy a continuar una preguntas que me habían dejado antes. ¿Qué opinas del anime de Pokémon? Para mí, solo la serie perteneciente a la 1ra generación ha tenido importancia, ya que lo demás está de puro relleno, además de eso, hay más capítulos que días de un año, por lo cual no tiene sentido que Ash tenga 10 años, sumado a que la Liga Pokémon ocurre solo una vez al año Antbriel789: ¿Springtrap o Afton? Candy: Me gusta mucho la nueva versión SFM de Springtrap. Creo que lo prefiero, aunque el diseño de Afton está muy original. Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es tu juego de terror favorito? (FNaF no cuenta ¬_¬) Candy: Solo he jugado FNaF y Granny, pero elijo a Bendy and The Ink Machine, ya que me llama mucho la atención, me gusta su historia, pero si no veo en Internetque es un juego de terror, no me entero (eso crees pv70, si lo juegas te mueres). Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es el peor juego de FNaF según tu opinión? Candy: Creo que entre el FNaF1 y el 3. El FNaF1 me parece muy simple, pero el 3, meh, no da miedo. La mecánica de que hubiera muchos posibles jumpscares en la misma partida fue muy desaprovechada, al igual que el macabro aspecto de Springtrap. Antbriel789: ¿Quién crees que hizo la mordida del '87 y por qué? Candy: Creo que fue Mangle, lo cual explica por qué destruyeron a los Toy Animatronics. La respuesta completa está explicada en Mis teorías Parte 1 (promociones indirectas XD) Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Nintendo? Candy: Bienvenido a mi país, donde las Nintendo no existen pero son reemplazadas por algo mejor: Una bandera con una estrella! (KHE?) Bueno, los personajes de Pokémon (Pokémon favoritos :V) Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es el juego que más esperas de etse año? Candy: Por raro que parezca, no es ninguno de los juegos oficiales de FNaF, sino que se trata de Five Nights at Candy's 4. El juego me llama mucho la atención, y tengo las expectativas de que será mi juego favorito. Antbriel789: ¿Qué animatrónico hubieras hecho para FNaF1 y qué nombre tendría? Candy: Bueno, como mis animatrónicos tienen un diseño estilo Funtime, debería ser uno original, como lo es Spicy, un gato (otro más) animatrónico de color naranja, al cual no le agregué el diseño a mis otros animatrónicos. Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es el juego más difícil que has jugado? Candy: No me frustres con esa pregunta :V Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, sin duda. Ganarlo al 100% (sobre todo el Final Verdadero) fue el mayor logro de mi vida, sin exagerar. Realmente estuve más de 100 veces intentando a lo mazokiztha y lo logré milagrosamente. Antbriel789: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Candy: El azul celeste. ExterminatorMenethril: Si tuvieras que borrar todos tus games de FNaF y dejar solo uno, ¿cuál sería? Candy: JOLLY 2 en un tablet, FNaM2 en el otro, FNaF3 en la laptop y UCN en la Desktop. Bueno, aquí se terminó chicos. Espero que la próxima vez que haga uno de estos haya más preguntas (creo). Bueno, Bye! ;D Por cierto, estoy pensando en la Historia de FNaF desde otra perspectiva y la fusión de las dos ideas de los que preguntaron. Categoría:Entradas